


Darkest Part of Us

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Series: Finniplier [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: 2nd Person, Alternates (Character Type), Amnesia References, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anti-Hero, Blow Jobs, Chasing, Computers, Dark Agenda, Darkiplier - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, FallOut 4 (Referenced), Fallout (Referenced), Finnick Foxy (YouTube name), Finnyx Foxy (Alter Ego), Five nights at freddy's references, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Murder, Mystery Character(s), Nyx (alter ego), Playstation 4, Psychological Torture, Raspy Hill - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, VidCon, Video & Computer Games, YouTube, alter ego, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: You held your breath until he came. No...they came...Because they were always bound together. And when you released it, you found something so desperately hiding beneath the darkened edges of your body finally clawing it's way out...





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this in the works for a while now and I know I haven't posted SHIT. Like, at all. But that's mostly because I've been bound up in SOOOO many things, lately, that I can't even begin to sort them out. Of course, that's no excuse for how long it's taken me to update Silence Row. That said, I promise you I will work on it again. I can't...tell you when, I have to have the inspiration for it. I don't want to crap something out just so you'd be pleased, I want to make it good. So that's why I'm putting it on pause until my inspiration for it returns.
> 
> BTW THIS IS M!READER. I know that's unusual, and I'm a gay male, so don't hurt me when I do this, but I am going with my own gender.
> 
> Y/N - Your Name  
> F/N - Friend's Name  
> H/C - Hair Color
> 
> \--- Also - if I make any grammatical mistakes I'm sorry, I'll try and correct them when I'm awake enough to do so. ---
> 
> So I was there for the Sims 4+ LiveStream Mark did. In fact, I voted for Dark as the best Iplier (always~) and I immediately felt pumped by seeing his prescience again. And since it's about Halloween, I figured I'd give you a little treat.....SEALED FOR YOUR PROTECTION....*children laughter*

> “Or might the soul clone itself, create a perfect imitation of something yet to be defined? In this way, can a reflection be altered?”
> 
>   
>                ― _Ellen Hopkins,_ **Identical**

 

 

* * *

 

 

You're running. _What from again?_  
  
No - who from, is the right question.

 

But I suppose, that doesn't seem to be the problem. He's coming, he's behind you, or 'it' is behind you....you don't know who or what it is. You just remember a black silhouette with a gleaming blade. Blood caked against the ground below it's shadow, and another body stained - hung - from a tree beside. You don't remember contemplating what to do, it seemed that instincts just took over. Now here you were - flight shifting you against the trees, snapping sounds of branches slapping your face with pine.

Your breath was loud, your footsteps even more so. The ground crunched with leaves and twigs, even mingled gravel, under your shoes. You knew if you were to hide, this would not be the way to do it, yet somehow adrenaline won't let you calm down to think about the most tactical approach. You remember watching horror films with these kinds of situations...

You, sitting, laughing at the stupidity of running towards the woods when a car is right outside, shaking your head when they were rushing loudly through the trees so that the killer can obviously hear them coming from a mile away, or even face palming when they'd stupidly fall down and turn around surprised like they didn't expect to get killed by flailing about like a bumbling, blustering idiot. You remember saying things like ' _just fucking leave, idiot_ ' or ' _yeah, if you do that you deserve to get killed_ '.

But you never realized just how realistic those moments are until you're placed feet first into one. You zoom around a tree, back pressed firmly against it with a loud swallow. You tried to slow your breathing, tried to gain control, but all you could hear was your heart beating at twenty miles per hour.

In a desperation attempt, you covered your mouth so the rapid breathing was less likely to be heard. After a few seconds of silence, you slid quietly against the bark for a view of the other side.

And that's when you were greeted with a pair of red eyes, but your eyes, "You cannot run from your own shadow." You felt a hand on your face, the voice layered and distorted.

Your scream kicked up ravens in the trees.

 

* * *

 

 

The screaming of your morning alarm clock brought a delirious wake up call to your senses, and as you came to - so did the knowledge of your dream. You still felt bothered, but you almost laughed. The laugh sounded more harsh than you intended, as it was born from irony and resonated with surprising insanity. You were laughing because you were being haunted by your own creation. YouTube had become a big thing for you, and at age 24 - you almost wondered how. You weren't old, but 24 felt like it. It felt like once you surpassed your teen years you were an adult, expected of many things, but still allowed room for partying and drinking and generally acting unrully. Then came 21 - people no longer refereed to you as 'young adult' or 'young man'. People no longer just...rolled their eyes, when you did something stupid, they frowned at you. Laughed at you. And after 23?

That's when you were expected to show an example and be practical.

That's why, when people looked at you across the table and ask 'what do you do?', they give you a strange look of disbelief when you say 'I'm a Gamer on YouTube'. That's why you'd been alone this long, because whenever a potential lover came along, you had to share this news and they would act like you lied. Or you were probably living in a box unable to afford things. No, you weren't a billionaire like JackSepticEye, but that didn't mean you were living from day to day.

Meanwhile, your thoughts wandered back to the matters previously at hand. The dream.

No, nightmare. A nightmare of something so stupid, something that wasn't even real and was entirely made from your deepest imagination. That YouTube channel you had created had many fun benefits. Not only were you allowed to do something you loved, like play games, but you were able to also make side-skits as well. And for a VERY long time now you'd had a particular skit where your friend, (F/N), was attacked by a familiar prescience. The two of you, and your paid camera man, Dimitri, had, had so much fun making it. And yesterday, the item that had been long-in-the-works was finally released under the title 'FinNYX with a small glitch in the text you had managed to pull off of google.

It was a play on your YouTube name, "FinnickFoxy" which had been named after your love for Fennec Foxes, and the FNAF character himself; for FNAF had been the first horror game you'd ever played through on your channel several years ago. Originally your name was simply 'Fennec' at the time, but after getting instant population because of your funny discussion on Foxy and how much you liked him in general, you gave into the thought of making it something different. It began as "FennecFoxy", but after discovering your love for adventure time via a few fans, it became 'FinnecFoxy'. Then, after the release of the Zootopia movie, you decided on it's finally 'FinnickFoxy" in honor of - what you claimed as - 'the adorable little ball of violent fur, Finnick'. Older fans made fun of the fact that you had changed your name so many times, and even made idle banter on it. Which only made you happy, because it gave them something to brighten their day with. And that was your intention.

More to the point, however - your avatar was just that: An animated Fennec Fox holding a video game controller. But when this one video came out, you made it seem like you'd been 'replaced' (as a fun game for your fans to take part it) by your alter-ego 'Finnyx'. You even went so far as to change your twitter, Youtube, and Official Facebook pages to the name "Nyx"; claiming he took F/N (whom you frequently added to the people you play video games online with) and you hostage until he was satisfied with 'tribute' to him (fanart/etc). Your fans, (the foxyz) loved it, and immediately you found people tagging you on twitter as requested with images of your alter ego.

But what was so strange is you felt a lingering sense...an aura...almost, of unheard pleasure. Every time you saw one of the pictures, or something else, something within you seem to grow and formulate into a prideful dominance. You brushed it off last night, claiming it was 'nothing more than joy that your fans took part in such a deal'.

But this morning, with your alarm clock screaming, light streaming from the shades, and tawny walls around you seemingly more dark than usual, you felt ominously chilled. The dream you had seemed to co-inside with the sensations inside of you. It felt like spiders were crawling about your skin, hands grasping with unseen fingers and holding a chilling touch to your heart.

You ignored it.

Standing up you shut off the alarm, and with padding bare feet, made your way into the kitchen for a morning cup of coffee. Something, anything, to wake you from that dream-state of ironic horror was welcome.

' ** _You cannot run from your shadow_** ' The layered voice, your voice, echoed within your mind as if you'd thought it out loud.

You laughed it off as just being haunted by a stupid nightmare, and started thumbing your fingers against granite counter-tops to have noise as you made the brew. Folgers wasn't the best coffee in the world, but it at least was common enough to bring your mind further from the problem. Shaking your head this way and that you sought to rid your disorganized mind from the dream state and went to grab a shirt. You always slept with your shirt off, boxers on. It was a habit you'd socially learned from your elder brother, whom didn't know boundaries. You generally did your morning routine.

After hygiene was taken care of and common place clothing was organized, you decided to get on for the response to yesterday's "incident". When you finally turned your camera on you struck a pose as if you were raggedly hanging off the desk you keep your laptop on, making gasps and acting like you'd just been chased. "Hello foxyz..." You made pants, "It's me...Finn..." You gasped, then swallowed as if having a troubling time calming yourself. "I've managed to escape NYX and make my way back to my computer-" But then something truly did catch your eye, movement behind you that made you genuinely turn your head. Blinking, your mind landed on those same words ' ** _you cannot run from your shadow_** '. You bristled, and then quickly turned back to the camera feigning ignorance, "...you must understand...I don't have much time...I can only tell you that-" You faked a choking noise, pressing your hands to your throat and gasping. After a few convulsions you finally blinked, "Okay I think that works...I think I can tie in the two video feeds if I use Sony's masking, and make it look like I'm clasping my hands around my neck..." You mused to yourself as you saved the MP4 file and sifted into another feed. This time you started it and went to the other side of the room, beginning to make it look as though you were creeping up upon something. Glancing to the camera on the computer, you made a mischievous, but insane, smile - and staring back at you were-

Not your eyes.

Red and black stared, from the depths of your eye sockets, and you found yourself stalking towards the camera, " ** _I told you, you couldn't run. I knew you'd do this...give into yourself._** " Your voice wasn't your own, you weren't controlling this. What...what was this? " ** _But we are one, (Y/N)..._** " This was a dream. A bad one. You were in one of those reoccurring dreams where he'd wake up within a dream and continue once more. He just had to wait to wake up in another state of stasis or the waking world. That was when you laughed shrilly without your control, and the sound was vile, cruel like all empathy was gone...almost in a way that would give Light a run for his money. " ** _Keep telling yourself that. And soon, when the time is right, you may well not be able to tell yourself anything at all...for it will be me in control...ME!_** "  
  
And with another shrill laugh that ended with you coughing and clasping your painfully pounding head you returned to your senses.

 

* * *

 

 

You don't know how long the camera recorded you, slumped against the floor on your hands and knees like a dog, panting with all color drained from your face....

The longer strands of your (H/C) bangs fell against your face, shielding it and tickling against your nose. You felt so ragged there, with your shoulders shaking and throat burning like someone had forced a knife down through your mouth. You didn't know how long your hands had struggled to sustain your weight, held up by some unknown willpower that was linked directly to the instinctive notion that you didn't want to fall on your face like an idiot.

Finally, when you regained some manner of composure you went to the laptop and shut it, not even bothering with the great footage you could have caught there. Something just...drove you away from all of it suddenly, and all you wanted to do was shut it out.

You didn't cry, it would have made you feel so weak. But you did curl your knees to your chest in terror. Exposed, you felt the voice repeat the same notion in your mind over and over until you couldn't breath. **_'You cannot run from your shadow'_**

It felt like the statement echoed a million times within the confines of your psyche.

And finally you couldn't take it, grasping your coat and rushing out into the crisp autumn air without a care. You just needed to leave the confines of your house, the metaphorical scene of the crime, and clear your head...


	2. Darkest Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not the only one with an inner struggle, little do you know."
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
> Thank you to my friend Destiny Mendoza for being there for me for so many years through all my psychological trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a space between this chapter and the next due to varying amounts of plotting I have to go through.
> 
> \----
> 
> FYI: Layout of Markimoopers house is based upon the 2015 video of his home tour

 

> “Funny, how when your life is mostly bullshit, you turn off feeling and  
>  sometimes it's hard to turn it back on again.”  
>                       
> 
>                                         ― _Ellen Hopkins,_ **Identical**

 

 

* * *

**_MARKPOV_ _\---_**

_"I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you..."_

**_-_ Caution Tape Around My Heart **

* * *

  
  
  
  
Mark blew out a breath and stretched out. Everybody was out right now, it was just him in his apartment texting Jack on his phone. The Irishman was suggesting some collaboration video he had planned; wherein they would have Mark blindfolded while he plays Surgeon Simulator, and Jack would have to direct him. As if Surgeon Simulator 2013 wasn't hard enough...  
  
Never-the-less, Mark claimed it might be a fun idea, but he was more concentrated on the coat he was headed towards. He needed to get out of his house, right now. It wasn't just a want, it was a necessity. He'd been cooped up here for a few days, working on lengthy Live Streams and 30-minute FNAF videos and was ready for a small break. But more than that, he felt twitchy and was constantly at unrest. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep for a few days now; as he was plagued by night terrors and a simple inability to stay still within his own soft bed. He pulled on his coat, stuffing his phone, into his pocket, as he checked for his wallet. Gratefully he had it, and he was content there-forth to head outside and step down to his car.

"What nice weather-" Mark commented to anyone but himself; but oh-wait, there was nobody else. Rubbing his eyes, he wondered where to go...

It had felt for some days now like he'd been trapped in the walls of his home, despite the fact that this was completely untrue. He could have taken a break in the afternoon, went outside to take a breath of fresh air or floated about in his pool outside. Instead he choose to try and sleep more; this resulting in uncomfortable flips, twists, and shifts inside his bed with a frown against his pillow case and clenching hands in a clean smelling blanket.

He'd given up after some hours, and ended up updating his twitter account or pacing across his living room/kitchen area.

Now here he was, starting up his car and making his way down the road with a ominously blank expression. It was like a representation of the calm before the storm.

Blinking slowly he found himself pulling into the parking lot in front of a small park he preferred to wander about when his mind was far too wound up on occasion. Walking across the green grass he took in the sight of the crunchy red and gold leaves. The seasons were changing and with it came a calm ocean breeze drifting up from the close-by coast. LA was beautiful all around, as far as scenery goes, but it was hot non-stop, so there was no rain. Right now, they were in a terribly steaming drought and the heat made people WANT to be closer to the sea, even more than usual. That was why the sandy beaches were no longer calm at any point, even packed with night-goers just trying to get any calming breeze in the smoldering weather.

Fucking Global Warming.

Mark rubbed his features, but then spotted someone hunched over across the park. His head tilted, trying to get a better look at the depressed looking male. The poor guy looked as beat down as you can get...and somehow something in him wanted to help. All his life he'd been attracted to those struggling, wanting to help them in their time of need. It was why he did his monthly live-streams, it was why he did outreaches so often, it was why he did so many VLOGS about staying strong - directly to his fans. A deep frown settled on his features as he stood up and went towards him. It was bizarre, but the closer he got the more his body buzzed. It was a strange sensation, not dissimilar to what Mark imagined something being charged with (low voltage) electricity would feel like. His entire body was lit up with the sensation, and it only got stronger the closer he got. When he finally decided that this wasn't a good idea, and he should turn around to walk away, he found his legs weren't functioning properly. He was reminded of an old Slenderman game where he'd been Insta-Killed and was left to run from slender randomly in the 8 pages level of the game. He remembered the inability to control where he was going, only that it was in flashes and randomized.

And this was getting more and more similar, as his vision began to dim into darkness. A smokey black tentacle-like ink, reminding him vaguely of the alien substance Venom is made of (in the Spiderman 3 Movie), was wrapping it's way around his vision. He began to scream, but his voice box made no noise. He was left in a dim awareness suddenly, only able to see blurred darkness beneath the black tendrils...  
  
And then he saw an image...  
  
A face.  
  
Black eyes, a dim red light shining within them.

A smile...

Vile.

Evil.

Maliciously wanton-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you all know, I love to give a theme to most of my favorite chapter-stories, and the names of their chapters. (Such as in My Immortal, where I named all the chapters with a Night-Vale style deep meaning to the titles) In this one, it's going to be titles of songs. (Not unlike Gat for Tat)
> 
> \----
> 
> Songs Listened To:
> 
> 1\. Darkest Part - Red  
> 2\. Dark in my Imagination - Of Verona  
> 3\. Serial Killer - Lana Del Ray  
> 4\. Heathens - Twenty One Pilots  
> 5\. Heart Goes Bum, Bum, Bum - Flatsound  
> 6\. Happy Together - Filter  
> 7\. One Way, Or Another - Until the Ribbon Breaks  
> 8\. Every Breath You Take - Chase Holfelder  
> 9\. Control - Hasley
> 
> \---
> 
> This chapter was short for a reason. This was supposed to be vague and distorted, leaving you with unease from lack of knowledge. You'll love the next chapter, though, it's much longer.


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Mark in his natural habitat.
> 
> Shout out to Chips_And_Dip for bookmarking this~ 
> 
> Thank you, man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more descriptions lie in this particular chapter::::
> 
> (D/O/F) - Descriptions of Fingers (basically what your fingers look like) (are they long? are they short? are they slender? ETC)

_"He said to lose my life or lose my love;_  
_Thats the nightmare Ive been running from._  
_So let me hold you in my arms a while..."_

\- **_White Lies_** _; To Lose My Life_

 

* * *

**_3rd Person: YOU_ **

 

> "Ninety years ago I was a freak....but today I'm an amateur."
> 
> **_\- Jack the Ripper_ **

* * *

 

 

You woke up in a sweat, jerking upright in your bed with bleary eyes. You could barely see, but with the dream  you just had you kind of wish you wouldn't be able to. Do blind people have dreams? Sometimes you wonder, and wish with jealousy. This nightmare was horrifying, so much that it caused your blood to remain colder than a polar ice cap itself. You remember the feeling of blood running down your hands like it was truly there, threading your fingers through the red syrup as you smiled. You smiled with such insanity it rivaled the joker, and the laugh you had made the scene more terrifying than any horror game you'd ever played. Then, that image of a fellow murderer. His hair was blood red and black, features covered in the same molasses covering your (d/o/f) fingers. He smiled so widely that his skin was ripped at the edges of his lips, stretching into the hinges of his bone and thick red muscle. His eyes were black, slimy ink permanently stained underneath them in streaks. It was like he had cried ink for so long that it was permanently stained on his skin, and in this darkness it made it blend in with his void eye-sockets.

The image was blurry as you remember launching yourself at him in the dream. The two of you ended up locked into each other's embrace, falling back into the pool of blood with a strangely satisfying splash-

You covered your mouth again, trying to shake the image from your mind as you rapidly shook your head. Arms bristling with goosebumps, your hand slowly reached out and fumbled for the light next to your bed, only to find nothing but blank space. You fell out of bed, landing in a heap of surprise. You didn't have carpet this lush in your room. If anything, it was ragged and green, irritating to your feet (on the few occasions you had walked around barefoot in the morning). Jumping up, you stood up with such a rush your eyes barely had time to focus on the figure sitting in your...NO - NOT YOUR BED.

Because this room was NOT yours.

The walls were to pale, the window in the wrong place, and the bed was too large...

Not to mention it was colored wrong...

And there was a small box-shaped cartoon character with a smiling face on one of the pillows-?

The figure seemed surprised to see you as well, for when you locked eyes you both screamed right at each other...

Your reason? Because he looked exactly like the murderer in every way. Except...he didn't have black eyes and a ripped up face...

You scrambled across the room, only to realize the draft you'd felt earlier was because you were standing there in front of the "murderer" clad in nothing, but your birthday suite.

As soon as this realization hit you, your palms landed on your member, trying (desperately) to cover it as best as possible.

Which is when you blushed in the realization that 'Mr. Murderer' was also naked. Uh...

Oh.

_OH._

_**OOOOH.** _

Fear settled into you when the realization came that you had probably-

Ehem.

_EHEM._

**_EHEM!_ **

"W-what are you d-doing here?!" The other said, voice obviously hitched. Even in that state though, his voice made you almost melt as if you were chocolate. You shook Mr. Murde-why did you call him this? You were putting assumptions from a dream that you could easily chalk up to having your psyche simply disrupted from the previous day's experience with facing your camera. YOUR CAMERA-

YOUTUBE!

God damnit, you haven't uploaded anything like promised-

Your fans could so easily be pissed of by now or-

You shook that off, because right now you had bigger problems than a simple YouTube account. Yes, you enjoyed having fans that cared so much and were like a family, but right now you had things to panic about. Like...you know...THE FACT THAT YOU WERE NAKED IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE!

With a sudden hysteria, you blurted out, "B-BE-ECAUSE YOU!" Like an idiot.

A chuckle came from Mr-not-murderer, "Because me?" He relaxed a little, surprisingly. Yet his large shoulders were still slightly tense.

"Uh-UH...yeeeess?" You felt more self conscious about the statement than you should have. The male awkwardly looked anywhere but you, causing you to remember you were naked. "Uh-Sorry-" You scrambled around on the floor to find your pants, blushing as your head hit the night-stand nearest. "F'ck-" You gritted your teeth in mid profanity, rubbing the sore spot on your head. Then something was dangling in front of your eyes, and looking up you found the blue pair of jeans you'd been wearing the previous day being handed out by 'Mr-not-Murderer'. Your cheeks lit up, apologizing profusely and thanking him a ridiculous amount.

"Uh...no problem." He said, making you realize this was awkward for both of you. "Listen I just-I don't know what happened. But I can assure you I'm not...you know..."

"Gay?" You inserted out of habbit.

"No! I didn't-that's not-"

"It's okay. I understand." You said, pulling on your jeans. "Not the first time I've heard it before. But just so you know, your body knows you better than-"

"NO! I'm Bisexual-but that's not what I was going to say..." The male started. You clammed up then, waiting whilst he awkwardly shifted on his feet. For the first time you stole a glance up at Mr-Not-Murderer, noticing he had beautiful structure to his body. His arms were thick with muscle (showing that he probably worked out a strenuous amount in spare time), body lean, eyes a beautiful brown (almost like the coffee beans you indulged your machine with in the morning), jawline perfectly shaped (not quite square, but not like the twinks you hung around with sometimes either-), and his hair was dyed in a fantastic way. At that moment, you paused in your routine to frown at the male currently figuring out his words. He seemed so familiar for some reason, just something you couldn't place, "Listen. I'm just not a one-night-stand kinda guy. I feel bad about this...I don't even remember how it happened and I'm sorry for that...so...listen; I feel bad. Can I please treat you to coffee this morning? Unless you have other plans, then I understand. I just-"

"Sure." You interupted, surprised that you actually stated it. What was with you? Outside of YouTube gaming, you didn't just blurt out random statements. "Uh...but I might ask if we can stop by my home on the way. I might need to comment to my fans and let them know I'm not dead or something..." You found an awkward chuckle filling the air.

"You-Wait, you're on YouTube?" Mr-Not-Murderer's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well...have you ever heard of Markiplier?"

Then...it dawned on you. You stopped watching Mark years ago, mostly because you had some issues with your friend who introduced you to the channel. Any and all reminders of your old best friend just seemed painful, so you tried not to think about it. But every time you'd even hop onto Markiplier GAME you were just struck with agony. So you couldn't help but unsub and try to block your mind from it. Months afterwards you kept getting recommendations from Mark's channel, but eventually the pain lifted with YouTube's system changing. That was back when Diamond Play buttons didn't exist and Mark only had around 6 million subs. But as you looked close, this male had his features. Sharp jawline and eyes that showed punctuated joy. His hair was just grown out, and he'd grown peach-fuzz. You stuttered, a potent mixture of surprise and stupidity filling you. "Yeah, I-holy hell. I used to watch you years ago...I stopped because...well, reasons of my own. But I would have continued under normal-I loved your videos-" You stumbled over your words like an idiot.

Mark just smiled with his signature goofiness, "Uh-" But then he paused, realizing he was still naked aside from a pair of blue boxers. "Maybe I should uhm...get clothes on." You didn't need to respond, it was one of those reasonably rhetorical statements that nobody normally would. You know, unless you were a dick or just teasing. When Mark was finally clad in clothes, it was his turn to respond to the conversation. "So...you said you were on YouTube?" He said as you started out into the hall.

"Yeah...my name is Finnick...Finnick Foxy."

"Oh...wait, wait - Jack spoke of you once. You did a livestream with him a while back which really boosted your popularity after you came in contact with him on your channel. Right? He spoke of you highly. Said I should have done one too, but I never could get in contact."

You didn't even know, fucking YouTube. "YouTube's messaging system is screwed up, Sorry Mark. I didn't even know." Mark? You called him by his name so casual-

"So...you know my name, what's yours?" He asked, and you felt embarrassed. This entire introduction may have been the worst way to get to know somebody, let alone somebody like Mark. As you walked outside and towards Mark's car (because he insisted via body language).

"Uh...right. My names (Y/N)...but, just call me Finnick if you want. Or Finn. A lot of people, even my close friends, have started calling me that."

"Like Jack, I take it?"

"Something like." You said nonchalantly. This conversation was a little too normal for two people that had met each-other the morning after...

You climbed into his car awkwardly, squeezing your hands against your own knees. "You gunna put on your seat-belt? I mean, I don't mean to be rude-"

"Oh-uh..." You weren't exactly used to that kind of genuine concern in someone's tone, so you blinked. "No-you're not being rude-I-"

"Listen. Just think of me as a regular guy. At the end of the day, you're just a regular guy enjoying his life on YouTube, right? We're all just human. So...you know, don't fret. If this is too awkward because of last night, I am very sorry. I promise you...I'm not that type of guy who just prowls around or anything...I mean, heck, I feel awkward at night clubs-"

"No-no!" You held out your hands, not because it was too much info or anything, it was mainly because you wanted to calm Mark down in a surprising role reversal. In fact, you even gave a stress-relieving laugh that made the tension in the air go slightly away. "It's not either- I'm just worried over my fans is all." It wasn't entirely a lie. You were concerning that they might think something was actually wrong, or just be pissed at your absence-

"I can understand that." He said as he looked at you, "I can totally understand that. My fans...they're like family in their own way. I want to guide them as a leader, sometimes. But I also know they are rightfully there own person, and that makes me proud. And like any family, I want to make them smile and laugh."

You actually felt bad for the sympathy. He was such a nice, understanding, gentle guy...and the deceit was making you feel uncomfortable. Listen to yourself, you were getting all mushy and uncomfortable just because of one man. You hadn't felt this way since-

Nope.

No way you were thinking about HIM.

"So where do you want to go?" Mark interrupted your thoughts, causing you to jump mildly.

"Wherever you prefer. I'm still getting used to LA. Take me to your favorite coffee shop."

"Well...I kind of like Go Get 'Em Tiger, but-"

"Sounds perfect." You interrupt, making him smile at you in that long-goofy way. The smile made your cheeks light up slightly as he pulled out, and you smiled as you pulled on the seat belt. He nodded cheerfully at you, approving.

He was such a kind male, worrying about someone he didn't even know and their opinion of him. Most people would have thrown you out or made some excuse to leave so you would show yourself out quickly...

That's what a one-night-stand was, but this...

Mark was so kind, so caring. It was so awkward this morning, screaming in each-other's features and not having any clothes. But here you were, Mark actually gave a care enough to not only apologize, but take you out to coffee. He was one of those one-of-a-kind guys that you met only in a dream or a movie...

The kind of guy who was better than the "prince charming" male. He was the guy with the Teddy Bear, the type who wouldn't sweep you off your feet, he'd let you decide when you wanted to be held and when. He was the type of male who cared so much, he'd lay down the towel in front of you so you didn't get your feet wet. He was the blushing geek who treasured every moment with the person he loved. The type that would sacrifice everything...

You realized you'd been staring, and that just...wasn't socially acceptable. Turning towards the window, you felt like the typical blushing woman in a movie. A little emasculating, but whatever...

"So...what happened last night, anyways? If it...you know...isn't too awkward to speak of."

"Uh...well, that's the thing." Your eyes drifted along outside the window. "I don't actually remember myself. That's why I panicked so much this morning when you asked."

"Ah." He said awkwardly, "So...neither of us remember?"

"We must have been drunk as hell." You tried to loosen the tension and failed, making yourself flinch in the process.

Mark didn't waver, "Actually, I can't drink. I have...an enzyme that just doesn't break down Alcohol right, so I can't actually drink that much. And even if I do, I have to do it sparingly and carefully."

"So no Drunk Minecraft anymore, I take it?"

He chuckled, "No. Much to the fan's long-standing displeasure."

"It's not your fault, though, right? I mean, you can't help something like that. It'd be like me trying to be straight. It's just not right." You said, "Plus...it's for your health."

"..." He paused, then smiled, "You're pretty reasonable. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"24..." You answered, glad he was a good enough driver to hold a conversation and keep his eyes on the road. "...I've been for about...six months. So I'm about 24 and a half."

"24 and single?"

"You're not?" You said, surprisingly nervous.

"Point taken." He smirked sadly, "Single, only one prior relationship...and..." He teared up a little, "It...it wasn't a good one..."

Your eyes widened when you recognized the familiar signs, "You...don't have to speak of it. I understand. My last boyfriend was..." You choked, unable to continue. "Yeah, not good." You finally managed with a small voice.

You fell into silence for a while, the snag in your conversation as painful as barbs. Finally, much to your relief, you made it. It seemed like an eternity before you pulled up and he smiled at you again. "Well, we're here." He finally said, the clicking sound of his seat-belt signalling your impending departure from the car.

You unbuckled your own, and then reluctantly stepped out of the car that had his scent floating around inside it-

Hell, you had only known this guy for a day. What was up with you?

Earlier you saw him in your dream as a bloody murderer, now you were having love-struck thoughts of him like he was your first crush in high-school...

For that matter, it could be the last you even see of Mark-

The thought suddenly terrified you for some unknown reason. Like something deep within you shivering from a cold...

 

* * *

 

 ** _???_** POV

* * *

 

 

"Now, now...let's not let them have all the fun..." The male leaned into the other suddenly, causing his head to whip around in surprise before the eyes slowly transformed upon sight. Droplets of ink ran down from his black eyes, drying on his skin before the red and black coloration switched in his hair.

"I'm glad you stayed..." His layered voice responded, the gravel overlays inside the tones shifting to a heightened sense of slight elation. Pulling his arm around the shoulders of the younger, the darker of the two smirked with a wide-unending smile; the grin ripped past the normal skin-structure and opened up the stitches along the edges of his mouth. "Nyx..."

Nyx smiled back, "I wouldn't miss it, Dark...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at the library right now. Not sure what else to say.
> 
> =====
> 
> Songs listened to:
> 
> 1\. Lose My Life - White Lies  
> 2\. Every Breath You Take - UTRB  
> 3\. Serial Killer - Lana Del Ray  
> 4\. Heart Goes Bum, Bum, Bum - Flatsound  
> 5\. They'll Like Me When I'm Sick - Flatsound  
> 6\. Blood - My Chemical Romance
> 
> \------
> 
> Update (NOV/13): I will try and keep up with this, despite everything. I've decided no matter what, I'm not giving up on what I love to do most.
> 
> \----
> 
> Next Chapter: Serial Killer 
> 
> Dark and Nyx reek some havoc upon LA for fun. \
> 
> Warning: The next chapter will be graphic.
> 
> \---
> 
> Funfact: 
> 
> Your alter ego's name comes from a Greek Deity, known as Nyx. Nyx is the Greek goddess (or personification) of the night. A shadowy figure, Nyx stood at or near the beginning of creation and mothered other personified deities such as Hypnos (Sleep) and Thanatos (Death), with Erebus (Darkness). Her appearances are sparse in surviving mythology, but reveal her as a figure of such exceptional power and beauty that she is feared by Zeus himself.
> 
> \---


	4. Shadow and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get gorey, ladies and gents. If you don't want t blood-curling gore inside this chapter, skip down a while until you see the POV shift.
> 
> (Also sorry about leaving you for so long, I couldn't get up to the library for a while, I was too busy.)
> 
>  
> 
> \--- H/L means hair length (I.E. Long/Short/Etc), if I hadn't already mentioned that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gory chapter. You have been advised. It's serial killer level gore, and even made me want to be sick several times during the making. But I have to stick to characters.

 

 

 

 

> _"Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and **blood** will rule the forest...and then **blood** oozed out of the hill of bones and started to fill the hollow... **blood**...everywhere...."_
> 
>                                **\- Erin Hunter; Warrior Cats: The Darkest Hour || [Bluestar to Fireheart] ||**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> _"My darkest love...you live in secret...my heart unknown...it calls, it cries to reach you."_  
>    
>  **_"-[Hunger. Abandon.] [I hid you beneath...]-"_ **  
>    
>  _"-Arise my only....shadow and soul, my untold...still waits find me in the dark...I’ll meet you below...shadow and-"_
> 
>                                **\- Red, Shadow and Soul: Of Beauty and Rage (Feb. 24, 2015)**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

>  

~~\-------~~  
{( **??? POV** )}  
~~\-------~~

 

  
  
  
"You're so beautiful like this..." Came the voice that pulled the fellow figure from reverence of the gore between them. As a reward, a smile stretched passed the stitches; it was ripping them open slightly to reveal the masseter muscle, normally naturally hidden, within the features of the male.

"I should say the same to you..." Came the response, post-smile, as he sidled up to the other. It took some grunting, and a body flopped to the side - leaking out blood and a string of organs; but he managed the task. Wrapping wiry arms around the larger male's neck, but idly flicked away an artery that had gotten stuck in black locks of hair. "...and only to you..."

"Got that analysis fucking right-" Came a growl, more of a warning than being sensual.

Yet the other didn't seem phased, not afraid of the fact that the seemingly eyeless male was glaring at him at all; rather he seemed more interested in sliding his fingers around his neck and teasing the upper pectorals within the confines of his bloodied shirt. Lips came forward, soaked red with glistening blood from their recent kill...  
  
A laugh, maniacal in nature, signaled the seeming end of this conversation when the other pulled out of the larger male's arms and walked back to his mess.  
  
Frustrated, the larger male stalked after him the few feet it took to follow. When he settled down around the other's back, and proceeded to grind mildly, he grunted from the nonchalance of the _alternate_ 's response. All he got was a good wiggle and the male went back to his work, reaching his hand into the corpse and desperately searching for the organ he wanted to pull out. It frustrated the larger of the two, his hard on getting to him from the teasing touch. This male had him in all the right places, despite the short time they'd interacted, and it annoyed the larger. He was larger, older, stronger, he should have the upper hand...  
  
Yet, here this twink of a male was, messing with his brain and getting to him in just the right way, to drive him wild. He knew the other was smirking, and it only served to piss him off. Onyx eyes narrowed, lips curling just right to reveal his front teeth.  "Stop." He growled in the other's ear, breath warm against the slightly pointed lobe. The other shuttered, a victory that was short lived before the smaller rubbed himself back for a moment. It was enough to make the blood flow to the larger's head, and for that the smaller of the two got a shuttered breath and a slight growl in response. The playing field shifted back to the smaller, and that was enough.  
  
"Stop what, Dark?" The smaller finally asked, not bothering to feign innocence in the tone. His voice was low, husky, not gruff - but licentiously pitched anyways.  
  
The other _alternate_ was giving Dark a head ache...  
  
...in more than one head...

"You know I can overpower you so easily, Nyx. Kill you if I wanted. Violate your very corpse!" Necrophilia was not, apparently, above Darkiplier's standards. Of course, hardly anything was for an _alternate_ of the shadow variety. Dark growled, starting to pull himself away-

"But what would be the fun in that, Dark?" Nyx shifted, dropping the heart right out of his hand and standing along with Dark. He started backing the other into the wall, pressing his liquid-coated fingers into the red of Dark's hair. "What would be the fun in you having your way with my corpse...when a live body can do so much... _more_..." The implication was enough to make Dark lick his lips, cleaning some of the red stain from his overbite. Slowly Nyx slid down along Dark's body, making his way to the blue jeans that strained with the male's throbbing erection. While Nyx's fingers worked the zipper down, Dark's spread within the other's (H/C) hair. "You wouldn't get this from a corpse, Dark." Nyx licked the jeans with a serpentine tongue, a sharp lick with the muscles - and enough. The pressure made Dark mutter out something guttural in response, clenching painfully into (H/L) strands of hair.

"Blow me." He bit out, the insult unintentionally a play on words.

A brave chuckle was let forth before, "My pleasure-" And with that, fingers slipped into the white waste-band of boxers that held back his large cock. Fingers wrapped around the base for a second, only to slip it within the confines of his lips. Dark bit out a curse when it was finally engulfed within the sweet warmth, and it was all he could do not to fuck Nyx's head right then and there.

"Oh Christ-" Dark's body pressed further against red, stained brick, as Nyx's lips moved up to the head and gave a hard suck. Dark's claws dug within Nyx's scalp, small droplets of blood trickling within the strands and staining Dark's fingers with a personal touch. The head of a male's member was the most sensative portion, it was common knowledge; (and with Nyx' attention to that little detail) he was going to have Dark convulsing in ecstasy, in no time. Dark's toes curled as Nyx's mouth gave him attention, sliding up and down to a rhythm, stopping only to give his head extra attention. Nyx had a mouth like a weapon, it was surprising to Dark that they hadn't made an atomic bomb out of it, yet, with it's power.

Dark's latin curses filled the air as Nyx's rhythm picked up expertly. It was beautiful, and Dark eventually couldn't help but to start swinging his own hips to formulate even more friction. Nyx's mouth muscles relaxed as soon as Dark did, throat opening up in a surprisingly large fashion. With Nyx's biological control and Dark's strength, it wasn't long before the larger was panting and grunting out his orgasm. Nyx found some cum sliding down his lips and along his throat, wet with saliva. He pulled back with a wet pop and licked his lips, but before he could move on to actually wiping it with his wrist - Dark was down to his level. Dark's tongue ran along his neck, cleaning up the mess his own cock had made straight to the other's mouth. And then they came together, tongues clashing and words that didn't really make sense to either...  
  
Dark ended up settling between the other's legs, body pressed down against him with another corpse elevating Nyx's back uncomfortably. But the smaller didn't even seem to care-  
  
That was, until red and blue police lights started shining from down the road. Dark lifted his head up sharply, and the two gave each other a meaningful look...

They wanted so badly to finish here, but it wasn't the right time. They were going to have to clean up their visceral gore and get home quickly....

 

* * *

 

 

~~\-----~~

{( **Y-POV** )}

~~\-----~~

* * *

 

 

You had another dream, this time - sensual in nature. You were tangled with someone familiar...someone warm...  
  
Hands, no - fingernails...? Running through your hair-damn they were sharp...

And the violence, god - the blood was everywhere...

Then, a bed, warmth, confines of hands grasping your hips harshly...

...body warm and filled with ecstasy...

...but the blood...oh god...surrounding you in a sea of it-

You lurched towards the side of the bed, trying to dig for the trash can next to your bed. But when you started to move you felt something restraining you, and a complaint mumbled into your back. Eyes surging open, you gasped and struggled away - twisting in a desperate attempt to see whom you were in bed with THIS time. And...oh and behold...it was Mark.

That same guy you'd ended up with the previous night.

What.

The.

"Fuck-"

The male grunted and rolled over, "Noooooo...five more minutes..." 'The hell? Did he have a mental age of seven or something?

Then images came flying back, vague - blurry - hardly intelligable - but they were there. Stored within the confines of last night were memories of you, and him...tangled together with nothing but moaning, pulling, grasping - and - oh god...

You grasped at your head, what the hell was happening lately?

"Pillow..." Mark's hand flew out wildly, patting around until it landed on your leg and paused. At first, it patted it, as if - of it's own sentience - it was attempting to discern what the hell it was grabbing...

...and then it moved a few inches.

"Oh..." Your eyes popped, and when it grasped - Mark's eyes shot open. Slowly he turned his head, as if mortified at what he might have been holding. It was like watching in slow motion as a child had just been sat down for _the talk_ , for the first time. "OH!" His hand shot back and he scrambled up, trying to pull up his fluffy blanket, to cover himself (with the hand that didn't just grab your cock). "Oh jeeze scoob-"

You just sat there, motionless and staring stupidly.

There was a LONG awkward silence before you both asked the same question simultaneously, "How the hell does this keep happening?" But before anybody could contemplate that - a giant golden retriever came jumping up into your face.

Oh no, a dog-

You tensed, but the slobbery licks were enough to melt your heart enough. You smiled and rubbed up the sudden intruder, even as Mark told the retriever to get down.

 

* * *

 

 

You sat across from Mark, this time at your favorite Starbucks; and behest of your money, because he paid last time.  
  
And why the hell were you fighting over the ticket like a couple?  
  
It was just fucking coffee...  
  
...with a guy you may or may not have slept with...

....

...twice...

It was funny how you could go from him grabbing your member groggily, by accident, to - "here we are getting a cup of coffee and awkwardly discussing anything but the topic we need to broach".

...which, right now, pretty much included everything up to - and including - last night.

...  
  
And the Elephant continued to stair at you.

It was there...like...

Right there.  
  
Right...

 _THERE_.

So why could neither of you bring yourselves to mention it?

"I'm not a big flavor guy..." Mark suddenly blurts out, causing you to almost spill your favorite coffee.

"Oh-uh, uhm, yeah. I mean, oh-uh your not?"

"No...not normally." And an awkward silence grew between you for a few moments again before he decided maybe he should elaborate on the topic. "Yeah...I grew up in the midwest...I mean - we mostly grabbed coffee and that was it. I mean, yeah, Cinnci had a little more to it than most cities...buuuuut it was pretty much just normal to get a coffee with cream and sugar. Vanilla wasn't too uncommon, and Decalf was occasional, but - other than that..."

"Oh. I didn't realize you'd come from there..." You found yourself unconsciously taking a drink afterwards, as if the warm liquid would alleviate the tension.

"Yeah, I was born in O'ahu but grew up in Cincinnati." He flexed his fingers against the cup, blinking. "How about you, where were you born?"

"Boston, believe it or not." The crescendo of a whistle, from Mark, made you chuckle. The tension crackled a little bit, fading into embers. "Yeah, I know. Clear across the US, right?"

"I thought I detected an accent." Mark commented idly, more to himself, and then he turned his attention back towards your question. "What brought you here, (Y/N)?"

"Personal reasons, first, and foremost. But also because it's good for the Channel. Vid Con was way to far away, even with the pay from YouTube." You swirled the dark liquid in your cup, suddenly having lost interest.

Mark suddenly perked up, "I knew you heard of me, but I hadn't realized you had your own, channel. What is it? Maybe we've crossed paths."

"Probably have, in a Livestream or two, Sean's a good friend after-all." You smiled, JackSepticEye. Boy, you never would have guessed that little irishman and you would get along so well you'd be slinging insults right back and forth as jokes. He's become somewhat of your closest friend on YouTube, and in Real Life - too, since whenever he comes to the US he always makes a point to stop off in Boston, first, before heading to VidCon.

Mark laughed suddenly, "Wow. Small YouTube world, eh? How did you meet him?"

"He gave me a shout-out, once. It's actually a long story." You laughed, rubbing the back of your head. "I was on the verge of shutting down my YouTube channel, I just wasn't getting enough subs." You smiled, "Jack somehow stumbled upon my Channel. Loved my Metal Gear playthroughs and thought I was pretty cool - he actually PMed my sorry butt. I was so depressed that I about fell out of my seat when I saw Jack-the-fricken-Septiceye actually had messaged me."  
  
"Jack-the-fricken-septiceye-" Mark laughed, "That's a new one for the record books."

"No shit?" You laughed in return, "Anyways. So Jack said he loved my channel, knew how hard it was to get noticed, and said he'd give me a shout-out on his next play-through. Honestly I appreciated it, even if the promise was hollow. But it wasn't, he came through - and people actually asked us to Collab. The next thing I knew I had over 5 million, and was growing. Not as big as some, but huge compared to others. I was completely shocked, to be honest."

"YouTube's a strange creature, that way. But let me give you a hint. Getting noticed...that's not the hard part. It's keeping your fans, showing them you care. That's the true struggle. At least...for me. I work hard to keep my fans happy, to let them know I appreciate their support." He smiled faintly.

"You really care for them, don't you." You tilted your head with a mild smile.

"They're like family. Every one of them. I wish I could take the burden of their struggles away from them, like any parent or friend or...hell. I don't know, I see these comments like 'I know you won't see this' and it makes me sick." He frowned suddenly, eyebrows pulling together. "Because I know I probably don't...even if I want to." He smiles, "Honestly people think me egotistical - it's a running joke. And yeah, maybe I did let my ego grow a little further than I should, but I always remember where I came from." He folds his palms, a sad smile on his features.

"You know, I may or may not have been one of those people who hated you out of envy."

"You wouldn't be the only one. And honestly, I don't blame you." He said simply, one hand drifting to the side as he spoke.

"After speaking to you though...I think that's really changed, to be honest. I mean, Jack, used to avoid you as a topic in general. He knew I despised Felix and I was pretty envious of you, too. I still don't like Felix, though." You crossed your arms and leaned back, "I watched some of his latest vids, and the one where 'all jews should die' was included, was pretty sickening. What really gets me though, is why he didn't take heat over it."

Mark smiled sadly, "Personal opinions are a bitch. But I can see where you are coming from." He paused, "If it makes you feel better about Felix...makes you more forgiving...he did speak to me about it on one of our catch-up phone conversations. He actually said he felt bad about getting those people banned, and the whole situation felt sick to him personally."

"Not enough that he wouldn't upload the video, though." You sighed, "I probably shouldn't be so hard on people. It started out of envy in the first place, anyways. I'm sure Felix is a good guy off his videos. I probably shouldn't be hard on him. There's probably a group of haters who despise me, as well, now that I have a following."

"Hey, look-" He changed the subject, "I want to say thanks for being so good to Chica this morning." He said finally, giving the intruder a name. "She's a pretty bouncy dog, even if I've never seen her that bouncy towards strangers."

"I'm not a dog person, but she seems like a pretty precious girl." You admitted.

"You're not?" He tilted his head, surprised.

"I grew up with too many bad ones, to like 'em." You explained, "My father had a couple large Cujo-dogs I never took to. They almost always looked like they were about to bite me. And then if it wasn't that my mother's Chihuahua was being yippy or biting my big toe."

Mark suddenly laughed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't..." He laughed some more, falling into giggles. "Biting your big toe?"

"Yup. Several times. I'm surprised it doesn't have permenant teeth marks. But I do have a Manx at home. I love 'is little no-tail booty. He's so cute~"

"That's actually pretty adoraworable sounding." He said, his syllables flying over each-other again in an endearing way.

"He is. But he's a pain sometimes, too. I think all pets have their quirks."

"Chica likes to play with my recording equipment. I can understand."

"Oh man, my cat used to get into the power cords. I was scared he was going to electrocute himself."

"Yikes. Chica never did that." Mark suddenly sobered, "Hey - listen. I want you to be alleviated of something. I don't know what's going on anymore than you do...but maybe we should just...try. I don't know..."

"Try?"

"Yeah...go on a date or something." He blushed endearingly. "I mean...you seem pretty cool. Yeah, really cool...damn I need to find a different adjective...so what do you say?"

"Yeah, I mean...isn't that what this is?"

"Oh...uh..." He blushed endearingly again. He had a cuteness about him that was precious to you, and you couldn't place why.

"How about we just head on over to one of our homes and play some video games?" You suggested.

"That sounds like an EXCELLENT date." He approved.

You laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You leaned against him on the couch, Playstation 4 controller in Mark's hands. You'd decided on arguing for him to head on over to your place. Before you knew it, you ended up deciding that you'd also do a video. You mentioned you hadn't uploaded anything on your account for a while, and he offered to help. The most fun portion of it was how Mark was so willing to enter into your whole "Nyx" story. He loved it, even started out the video with a dark laugh like he was Darkiplier. When you'd first come on, you told your fans that "Finnick" wasn't here and "he was fine, but I've decided I like it here". Then a story about how "Darkiplier" decided to join you in your venture and you were going to take over the channel until you felt yourself satisfied by the number of people that bowed down to you willingly.

Mark loved it, went along with it, even helped you edit to it.  
  
Finally, when the video was finally being processed in Sony Vegas...  
  
The two of you settled down on your apartment's couch, playing Fallout 4. He was currently attempting to learn the controls for the third time, laughing as he ran from a Deathclaw. "Well I'm boned..." He said as he brought up the Pip Boy and saw he had no Stimpacks.

"Take a left..." You laughed, watching as your own character's first person view changed.

"Hey, is that a baby?"

"What-wait NO-" And explosion. "You knew that was gunna happen, didn't you?"

"Probably. I figured it was some kind of stupid move on my part, but I was gunna die anyways so why not do it in the worst possible way. As I always say...if you're gunna fail in life - fail in the most epic way imaginable..."

You couldn't help laughing as you fell back on his lap. It wasn't until you looked up into his brown eyes that you realize you'd done it...

And you blushed.

He didn't seem to mind, in fact - he just handed you the controller and allowed you to proceed. You didn't bother to sit up, and before long you found his fingers running through locks of your hair. It was nice, all in all.

You couldn't ask for more at the moment. Though you knew that life never came this easy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, once I got passed Nyx and Dark's part (as hot, as I secretly don't want to admit, it was) I was fine again.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> 1\. World So Cold (12 Stones)  
> 2\. M.I.N.E. (Five Finger Death Punch)  
> 3\. Jeckyll and Hyde (Five Finger Death Punch)  
> 4\. This is Heartbreak (Keywest)  
> 5\. Carnivore (Starset)  
> 6\. My Demons (Starset)  
> 7\. Darkest Part (Red)  
> 8\. Let It Die (Starset)  
> 9\. Dark on Me (Starset)  
> 10\. Wasteland (Against the Current)  
> 11\. Blessed With a Curse (Bring Me to the Horizon)  
> 12\. Staying (Koda)  
> 13\. Happy Together (Filter)  
> 14\. Colors (Halsey)  
> 15\. This Ain't a Scene It's an Arm's Race (Fall Out Boy)  
> 16\. I Rap to My Cats (Dan Bull)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as non-descript as I could, that way it's easier and more fluent to read. I hate it when people constantly have Y/N and H/C every five seconds, I feel like it just breaks the story to much. It almost makes me feel like I'm reading a fanfiction, rather than being immersed as the character. So note I will try and follow those guild-lines for your best possible enjoyment.
> 
> \---
> 
> Sorry this is short. I'm tired and I'm ready for a fucking nap. I've been up for three days straight....lol
> 
> Also: Did you like? Yes, you will have a sexy alter-ego yourself. And although i'm not going to spell it out for you, you can see where I'm going with having you and 'nyx' fight for dominance all the time, especially since this is a Mark/Dark and You story. :3 Most people don't just think of doing this particular outcome, even though it's almost polyamerous (I'm not personally poly, but I have a friend that is so don't take that the wrong way i'm just describing it in the best way I could think of) and not quite under m/m as much as multi.
> 
> \----
> 
> FYI: Mark and Dark come in, in the next chapter. Sorry, gotta keep you guys in suspense, right? ;)


End file.
